fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cole Shatner
Cole Shatner (くうる さとなあ, Kuuru Satonaa) is the guild ace of Centaur Hoof. A member of the team Living Link, Cole is a master in the use of Guns Magic. He is known as a skirt-chaser, or, in simplest terms, a pervert. He serves as Sid's main rival. He appears in the fanfiction Fairy Tail: Centaur Hoof. Appearence Cole is a tall young man, with wild, flat-laying blue hair. His signature attire is his pair of large sunglasses, of which he always carries several pairs, believing that they make him look cool. He usually wears a large black overcoat, grey sweatpants, and green shoes that can glow in the dark. He has a slight figure, without much muscle, though he does have a well-defined chin and a small scar that his sunglasses cover. Personality Cole is a calm, collected young man, though a flirty one. He has a knack for saving damsels in distress, while discretly groping them occasionally (this usually leads to a slap). He constantly brags about his ability to seduce and seems to believe that all men are born with this ability, and those who do not have it suprise him. Due to having abusive parents, as well as few friends, as a child, Cole has taken to the habit of naming the different guns he can requip out of subspace. Following the timeskip, he is seen to have mellowed out, actually having a steady girlfriend, though some of his old self begins to show, even after the Battle of Centaur Hoof. History Early Life Heir to the Shatner Family Joining Centaur Hoof Joining Living Link Into the Ruins Zone Magic and Abilities Magic Guns Magic (ガンズマジック, Ganzumajikku)- this is a powerful form of magic where the user can requip various arnaments from subspace. According to Cole, the amount of guns he can store in this space is limited, however. Cole is known as a master of Guns Magic, to the point of even exceeding the usual limit of space for his guns, though it causes major damage when he summons guns from that expanded area. Cole has gained the odd habit of naming his guns, mostly due to his desire for friends and being close with people. *'Landon (らんどん, Randon)'- a simple one-handed sawed-off shotgun, Cole loads Landon with explosive ammunition, as well as a small touch of fire magic to increase the range and destructive power. *'Kirby (きいび, Ki-bi)'- a pistol with two barrels, it fires long-range magic bullets. *'Cooper (こううぱあ, Kouupaa)'- a grenade launcher, also filled with magic bullets, it costs most of Cole's magic power to release Cooper, though Cooper has the side effect of partially regenerating Cole's magic power with every shot that successfully lands. *'Cameron (かめろん, Kameron)'- a sniper rifle, it's magic bullets can teleport behind the target at the cost of some of Cole's magic power. *'Janice (じゃないす, Janaisu)'- Arguably Cole's most powerful gun, Janice is shaped like a shark's head, and fires magic bullets machine-gun style. Also Cole's signature gun. Fire Magic (ファイアマジック, Faia majikku)- used to load Landon, it adds range and explosive impact to Landon's shells. Abilities '''Expert Marksman- '''An expert marksman, Cole is known to be able to hit almost every target he sets his sights on. Equipment Major Battles Trivia Quotes Navigation Category:Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Centaur Hoof Category:Vitus07